Ce que j'aime chez toi
by Serleena
Summary: Des petites histoires courtes Royai, sur que Roy aime chez Riza. Commentez siouplaît
1. Le son de ta voix

**Voilou ! Des petits drabbles ( je crois) sur ce qu'aim Roy chez Riza. Reviews**

* * *

" Colonel !"

Roy retint un sourire. Cette voix ... il la connaissait. C'était son fidèle lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, la laissant le rappeler.

" Colonel !" insista Riza.

" Hmm."

" Remettez-vous au travail."

Mais Roy ne bougea pas. Il voulait qu'elle continue à parler. Roy aimait le son de sa voix, elle l'apaisait, le rassurait. Quand tout allait mal, le seulfait de l'entendre lui parler suffisait déjà à le réconforter. Il aimait la voix de Riza, que ce soit pour lui ordonner de se remettre au travail, acquiescer aux ordres qu'il lui donnait, ou même quand ses mots ne lui étaient pas destinés.

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas en revanche, c'était entendre le déclic produit par le cran de sûreté de son arme quand elle l'ôtait. Ce que Riza venait de faire justement.

Roy se décida à ouvrir les yeux, et se mettre au travail. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de la faire parler.


	2. Ta chevelure d'or

Si seulement il pouvait ... il en rêvait depuis qu'elle avait laissé poussé ses cheveux. Roy trouvait que cela lui allait mieux que les cheveux courts. Cela la rendait plus féminine, plus belle.

Il se rappela les mèches rebelles qui venaient balayer son fin visage quand elle avait décidé de les laisser pousser. Il trouvait ça terriblement attirant. Ce devait être là que Roy avait commencé à tomber sous le charme de Riza. A présent, il aimerait tellement retirer cette barrette et admirer la cascade dorée retomber sur ses épaules.

Roy avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir les cheveux détachés, un soir quand elle était venue lui apporter un dossier chez lui. Il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître. Cela lui allait tellement bien. Et cette couleur ... or, comme le soleil qui illuminait ses journés, comme les champs de blé. D'ailleurs quand il passait devant un champ de blé Roy ne pouait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

" _Si seulement je pouvais détacher cette barrette. Passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, y enfouir mon visage ..._" pensait Roy en la regardant.

Hélas, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle le laisserait faire. Il était son supérieur, elle sa subordonnée. Point barre.


	3. Ton dévouement

Riza lui était entièrement dévouée. Elle le suivrait en enfer s'il le lui demandait.

Alors que le nombre des partisans de Roy baissait, elle le soutenait contre vents et marées. Pour qu'il accomplisse son rêve. Devenir le chef suprême de l'armée, et changer les choses.

Elle lutterait à ses côtés jusqu'à son dernier souffle. D'ailleurs, elle était son souffle. Si Riza n'était pas derrière lui à le secouer pour qu'il fasse son travail, pour le protéger et le soutenir, Roy s'effondrait comme un château de cartes.

Si on lui enlevait Riza, il était perdu, fini. Le colonel en avait vaguement conscience, mais refuser de s'y attarder, par crainte de l'angoisse que cela provoquait. S'il le faisait, il aurait trop peur pour elle et risquerait de la perdre à jamais.Or il avait bien trop besoin d'elle.

La présence de Riza Hawkeye était indispensanle pour lui. Vitale même.


	4. Ton sangfroid

Roy avait rarement vu quelqu'un avec un tel sang-froid. Jamais dépassée par la situation, jamais perdue, jamais effrayée. Riza Hawkeye excellait dans la maîtrise de soi. Pourtant, Roy souhaitait parfois que ça arrive, pour que ce soit lui qui la protège, au moins une fois. Mais c'était elle son garde du corps. Elle qui n' hésitait pas à le faire tomber pour prendre sa place, pour affrontrer le danger.

Roy admirait souvent la maîtrise dont elle faisait preuve dans la plupart des situations. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue hésiter, ni perdre la tête face aux horreurs qu'ils vivaient parfois. Elle semblait si forte, solide comme un roc, inébranlable. Quand lui semblait sur le point de craquer, elle était là, rassurante et consolatrice. Comment faisait-elle pour être imperméable au stress ? Ou comment l'évacuait-elle ?

Ca il le savait : au stand de tir. Mais quand il n'y avait pas de cible sur quoi se défouler ? Roy n'en savait rien. Et il l'admirait pour ça, son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Ce quepeu de gens étaient capables de faire selon lui.


	5. Ton sourire

**Petite précision : j'ai inversé le titre de ce chapitre avec le premier, qui s'appelle en fait le son de ta voix. Désolée**

* * *

Roy n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce bien à lui que ça s'adressait ? C'était si rare. Il était en train de vivre un instant unique. Le colonel sentit son coeur battre plus fort. Pourquoi ? C'était là quelque chose d'anodin, de banal. Mais tellement inattendu venant d'elle, qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

" Rentrez chez vous lieutenant. Je vais m'en occuper, vous êtes épuisée."

Elle l'avait regardé un instant, et lui avait sourit. Avec tellement de reconnaissance dans les yeux que ça l'avait fait rosir. Il en était resté coi, et n'avait pu que la regarder la bouche ouverte. Et ce mot ... tout aussi rare que ses sourires.

" Merci."

Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait sous ses ordres, il ne l'avait entendu dire ça de cette manière. Doucement, presque tendrement. Qu'elle était attendrissante !

Roy donnerait cher pour qu'elle recommence. Pour qu'il revoit son merveilleux sourire. Rien que pour lui.


	6. Ton visage

**Paraît que c'est dans les vieilles casseroles qu'on fait les meilleures soupes. Voyons si rajouter un chapitre dans une vieille fic l'améliore.**

* * *

Désarmant. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand Roy avait rencontré Riza. Son visage l'avait littéralement désarmé. Un ovale parfait, des lèvres roses qui ressemblaient à deux pétales, deux grands yeux couleur caramel, un petit nez tout mignon, le tout formant une bouille adorable. Elle était forte, mais paraissait fragile au premier abord. Quelque fois Roy rêvait d'effleurer son visage, pour voir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'il l'imaginait, ou encore si ses lèvres avaient le goût sucré auquel il pensait. Ca le laissait pensif. Sa subordonnée remarquait rarement qu'il l'observait. Pour le bien-être de son supérieur c'était préférable.

" _Hmm, que je voudrais prendre son visage entre mes mains et le couvrir de baisers ! _" se dit-il en la regardant.

Il aimait aussi beaucoup voir les émotions s'exprimer sur son visage. La joie étant celle qu'il préférait. Sa figure s'illuminait alors, et elle rayonnait. Ca la rendait sublime. L'inquiétude lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, la peur aussi. La colère en revanche le faisait frémir. L'étonnement l'attendrissait : les yeux de Riza s'ouvraient en grand, et elle ressemblait à une enfant. Oui vraiment, elle avait un visage désarmant et très attachant.


End file.
